


Felidae - Im neuen Heim wird alles besser

by Amancham-DE (Amancham)



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Cats, Deutsch | German, Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-03
Updated: 2009-11-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 21:58:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/336592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amancham/pseuds/Amancham-DE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eigentlich sollte ich ja glücklich sein mit meinem Dasein, dachte Lindsey bei sich. Eigentlich.<br/>Eigentlich schon. Sein Leben hier war so viel besser als zuvor. Zuvor war er immer nur geschlagen und getreten worden. Prügelknabe ohne je einen Grund dafür geliefert zu haben. Man hatte ihn nicht gut behandelt. Gar nicht. Aber wirklich glücklich war er in seinem neuen zu Hause auch nicht. Und sie war schuld: Lilah!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Felidae - Im neuen Heim wird alles besser

**Author's Note:**

> Fragt mich nicht, was mich dazu veranlasst hat, diese A/U zu schreiben. Vermutlich nen Whiskey zu viel gekippt, oder so ;)

_Eigentlich sollte ich ja glücklich sein mit meinem Dasein_ , dachte Lindsey bei sich. _Eigentlich_.

Eigentlich schon. Sein Leben hier war so viel besser als zuvor. Zuvor war er immer nur geschlagen und getreten worden. Prügelknabe ohne je einen Grund dafür geliefert zu haben. Man hatte ihn nicht gut behandelt. Gar nicht. Aber wirklich glücklich war er in seinem neuen zu Hause auch nicht. Und sie war schuld: Lilah!

Lindsey stand auf und streckte sich genüsslich. Revierstreitigkeiten schön und gut. Aber was zu viel war, war zu viel. Dabei hatte er ihr doch gar nichts getan! Da hatte er ja noch weniger Probleme mit Angel als mit ihr, obwohl er bei Angel einfach nie wusste, was der wollte oder was in seinem viel zu großen Kopf vorging. _Nicht viel_ , überlegte Lindsey. _Hinter der breiten Stirn kann gar nicht viel vorgehen, sonst wäre der nicht so schrecklich lahm._

Gerade in dem Moment hob Angel den Kopf, als wüsste er, dass Lindsey gerade über ihn nachdachte. Dieser duckte sich, drückte sich mit dem Bauch auf den warmen Teppichboden und wartete angespannt. Braune Augen sahen ihn an. Nachdenklich? Traurig? Lindsey vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Er konnte nie sagen, was die großen, tiefbraunen Augen ausdrücken sollten.

Und dann war da noch Spike. Spike mochte er. Spike war angenehm. Nun ja. Zumindest war er das kleinere Übel in dem ganzen Haufen hier.

Im Moment waren er und Angel alleine in dem Raum und das war ihm auch ganz Recht so. Er musste beim besten Willen keinen der anderen um sich herum haben. Am liebsten wäre es ihm gewesen, wenn Angel sich auch noch verzogen hätte. Doch der machte keine Anstalten. Er ließ mit einem lauten Seufzen, als trüge er die Probleme der ganzen Welt auf seinen Schultern, den schweren Kopf wieder zurücksinken, blinzelte zweimal und starrte dann wieder ausdruckslos vor sich hin.

Lindsey atmete etwas auf und kam langsam wieder hoch. Auch wenn Angel ihn bisher noch nicht gejagt hatte, traute er dem Kerl einfach nicht über den Weg. Gedankenverloren setzte er sich hoch und fing an, sich die Brust zu putzen. Man konnte ja nie sauber genug sein.

Er hätte eigentlich wissen müssen, dass sie genau dann auftauchen würde. Eigentlich.

Die Tür, die ohnehin nur angelehnt war, ging auf und ihr großer, buschiger Kopf schob sich durch den Spalt. Sie blickte sich kurz im Raum um, versetzte dann der Tür einen Stoß und marschierte hoch erhobenen Hauptes und steil aufgerichteten Schwanzes in den Raum. Zu Lindseys Missfallen direkt auf ihn zu.

Er musste wohl zugeben, dass ihr Anblick durchaus imposant war, auch wenn er es viel lieber geleugnet hätte. Sie hatte mittellanges, dicht anliegendes, seidiges Fell von heller Farbe, ihr Gesicht war dunkel gezeichnet. Ihr gesamter Körperbau war groß und kräftig, größer als er.

Ehe Lindsey weiter über sie nachdenken konnte, hatte sie ihn schon erreicht, duckte sich etwas, legte die Ohren an und fauchte ihn an. „Weg da, du billiger Mischling!“

Lindsey sprang auf und wich etwas zurück, ging sofort in Stellung für einen Gegenangriff. Wenn sie Streit wollte, sollte sie ihn haben. Doch sie griff nicht an. Stattdessen stellte sie sich genau auf den Flecken des Teppichs, wo er soeben noch gesessen hatte, drehte sich ein paar Mal besitzergreifend um die eigene Achse und ließ sich dann nieder. Ihre blauen Augen fixierten ihn und er hätte schwören können, dass sie hinter der Pfote ein Grinsen verbarg. Lindsey fauchte leise und wandte sich ab. Würde er sich eben einen anderen Platz suchen. Vielleicht irgendwo, wo er wirklich ungestört und alleine war.

Aber wirklich ungestört und alleine sein, das war hier nahezu unmöglich. Irgendjemand war immer im Raum. Und wenn er anfangs alleine war, kam Lilah kurz darauf und verjagte ihn. Seufzend trottete Lindsey in die Küche, um zu sehen, was die Menschen trieben. Nicht, dass er wirklich ihre Nähe gesucht hätte. Aber er wollte doch mal sehen, ob es bald was zu essen gab. Vielleicht konnte er sich ja etwas erbetteln, bevor die eigentliche Fütterung anstand und Lilah an ihm ihre Krallen wetzen würde.

An der Tür hielt er an und lugte um die Ecke. Wieder drückte er den Körper dicht an den Boden und beobachtete jede Bewegung der Menschen dort drin. Sie gingen eifrig herum und hantierten mit allerlei Zeug herum. Lindsey wusste, dass schon bald starke Gerüche durch das Haus ziehen würden. Und dann würden die Menschen sich hinsetzen und essen.

Er erhob sich ganz leicht und schlich immer noch geduckt um die Ecke bis er bei Tisch und Stühlen angekommen war und sich darunter wieder zusammenkauerte. Neugierig aber auch etwas ängstlich beobachtete er das geschäftige Treiben in der Küche. Er war noch nicht lange in diesem Haus und die Menschen machten ihn nervös.

„Hunger!“ Lindsey zuckte leicht zusammen und drängte sich noch etwas weiter nach hinten, bis er sich gegen die Wand drücken konnte. Das gab ihm eine gewisse Geborgenheit. Immerhin konnte er so sichergehen, dass niemand von hinten auf ihn los gehen würde.

„Hey! Ich hab Hunger! Stell das Ding weg und gib mir Futter. Hallo! Willow? Tara? Leute! Ihr seid doch sonst nicht so taub!” Spike trabte in die Küche und fing an, den beiden Menschen unbeirrt um die Beine zu streichen. Hin und her und zwischendurch. Lindsey hielt gebannt den Atem an. Es sah von seinem Platz aus, als würde eine der beiden dem Kater gleich auf den Schwanz steigen. Mutig. Lindsey hätte sich nie getraut, ihnen so nahe zu kommen.

„Nun lasst euch mal nicht so anbetteln! Muss ich erst ungemütlich werden, bevor ich endlich was zu essen bekomme? Hallo! Ich sagte bereits: Ich habe **_Hunger_**!“ Die Menschen redeten mit Spike und sie redeten untereinander, doch Lindsey verstand nicht, was sie sagten. Für ihn waren es einfach nur Laute ohne Bedeutung. Dennoch lauschte er gespannt, denn schon am Tonfall ließ sich oft einiges heraushören. Diesmal allerdings nicht. Er wurde nicht schlau aus den Gesprächen.

_„Ist ja gut,_ **Spike** _! Du bekommst gleich was. Ich mach mir bisschen Sorgen um den Neuen, Willow. Der kommt nicht mal zum Fressen in unsere Nähe.“_

_„Na, gib ihm Zeit. Der lebt sich schon noch ein, Tara.“_

_„Ich finde ja, er ist ein bisschen klein geraten, für eine Maine Coon.“_

_„Bisschen?“_ Die Rotharige lachte auf, was Lindsey erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ. _„Mehr als nur ein bisschen klein. Da schlagen wohl die Gene des Vaters durch. Keiner konnte mir sagen, was der für eine Rasse war. Aber die blauen Augen muss der Kleine auch vom Vater haben. Sind nicht Rasse-zulässig.“_

_„Ich hoffe, der gewöhnt sich bald an uns.“_ Die Blonde seufzte und Lindsey musste unwillkürlich an Angel denken.

„Labert da nicht lang rum, verdammt! Krieg ich heute noch was zwischen die Zähne oder erwartet ihr wirklich, dass ich rausgehe und mir eine Maus fange? Die leg ich dir wieder ins Bett, Willow. Also mach endlich den Napf voll und schieb rüber!“, meckerte Spike unbeirrt weiter.

„Die verstehen dich doch genauso wenig wie wir sie“, murmelte Lindsey mehr zu sich selbst als wirklich zu Spike. Das stellte sich jedoch als grober Fehler heraus. Während Spike ihn schlicht und ergreifend ignorierte, schien die Rotharige ihn gehört zu haben, denn sie ging jetzt in die Knie und lugte unter die Stühle, wo sich Lindsey so klein wie möglich zusammenkauerte.

_„Sieh mal, wer sich da verkrochen hat._ **Lindsey** _! Komm her,_ **Lindsey** _. Ich tu dir nichts, Kleiner._ _Miez, miez, miez. Hast du keinen Hunger?“_

Oh, Lindsey hörte sehr wohl seinen Namen. Aber er dachte ja nicht im Traum daran, aus seinem Versteck hervor zu kommen! Die lockende Handbewegung und der sanfte Tonfall teilten ihm durchaus mit, dass sein Näherkommen erwünscht wäre. Aber zu oft war er von seinem früheren Besitzer angelockt worden und wenn er dumm genug gewesen war, zu ihm zu gehen, hatte es doch wieder nur Schläge für ihn bedeutet. Nein. Ganz sicher würde er diesen Fehler nicht noch einmal machen.

„Boah! Endlich!“ Mit diesen Worten stürzte sich Spike auf seinen Futternapf, kauerte davor zusammen und machte sich über das sehnlich erbettelte Mahl her. Die Rothaarige hatte sich mittlerweile auf den Boden gesetzt, saß etwas schräg zu Lindsey und machte etwas, was er nicht sehen konnte. Aber mit Sicherheit hielt sie etwas in der Hand. Lindsey wurde unruhig. Die Neugierde war doch größer als er gedacht hatte, dennoch hielt ihn die Angst und der Argwohn an Ort und Stelle.

_  
_

_„Der Vorbesitzer muss ihm ja übel mitgespielt haben, wenn er so verschreckt ist.“_ Die Blonde lehnte an der Wand neben Spikes Futternapf und schien ihn zu beobachten.

_„Genaueres hab ich nicht erfahren können, aber der war wohl nicht allzu tierlieb. Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn er_ **Lindsey** _auch getreten hätte. Arme kleine Kreatur.“_

_„Meinst du, er gewöhnt sich noch an_ **Lilah** _und_ **Spike** _? Und_ **Angel** _?“_

_„Bisher ist mir noch nichts aufgefallen, dass er ein Problem mit unserem Beagle hätte. Aber der ist ja auch viel zu ruhig, um eine Katze zu jagen.“_

Sie redeten über ihn. Und über die anderen. Das gefiel Lindsey nicht, zumal er nicht verstand, **_was_** sie über ihn redeten. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, hätten sie nicht über ihn geredet. Nein, das war überhaupt nicht gut. Er duckte sich noch etwas mehr und kauerte sich enger zusammen.

_„Willst du ein Leckerchen,_ **Lindsey** _? Komm her. Ich hab was Feines für dich.“_

Was zum Teufel redeten die Menschen da die ganze Zeit? Und was wollten sie von ihm? Lindsey wusste überhaupt nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, was von ihm erwartet wurde. Vermutlich wollten sie, dass er zu ihnen kam, aber das war nun so völlig gegen seine Natur. Früher war er gerne zu den Menschen gegangen, wenn sie ihn gerufen oder gelockt hatten. Er konnte sich aber nicht mehr erinnern, warum. Alles, was er jetzt wusste war, dass Menschen Schmerz bedeuteten und dass er ihnen wirklich fern bleiben sollte.

_„Na komm schon, **Lindsey**. Leckerchen. Hm. Das ist was Feines!“ _

Sie lockte immer weiter, aber Lindsey stellte auf stur. Er würde sicherlich nicht den mäßigen Schutz von Möbeln und Wand aufgeben und sich näher heranwagen. Da warf ihm die Rothaarige etwas zu und ein verführerischer Duft strömte in seine Nase und ließ ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen laufen. Nicht weit von ihm lag etwas auf dem Boden, was er noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte. Und es roch zum Anbeißen gut.

„Leckerchen?“ Spike richtete sich auf, seine Ohren zuckten leicht, er leckte sich über die Lippen und erhob sich langsam. „Wenn du es nicht frisst, nehm ich das! Das Zeug ist verdammt gut!“, schnurrte Spike in seine Richtung. Lindsey zögerte noch einen Moment länger und Spike sprang in Richtung des seltsamen Dings los. Gleich darauf wurde er aber von der Blonden hochgehoben.

_„Oh nein,_ **Spike** _. Das ist für_ **Lindsey** _. Du bekommst auch eines, aber das da lässt du liegen, hörst du?“_

 „Lass mich los! Ich will das Leckerchen! Der frisst es doch eh nicht! Loslassen!“, zeterte Spike aufgebracht und letzten Endes war wohl sein Gejammer der Auslöser, der Lindsey dazu brachte, über seinen Schatten zu springen und sich das seltsame Ding zu holen.

Ganz vorsichtig erhob er sich und setzte eine Pfote vor, beobachtete die Rothaarige gespannt, ob sie versuchen würde, ihn zu fangen. Noch ein Schritt und noch einer. Winzige Schritte und mit jedem einzelnen Schritt wurde der Geruch noch stärker und noch verführerischer.

Spike hatte aufgehört zu meckern und mampfte schnurrend etwas aus der Hand der Blonden.

Die letzten zwei Schritte legte Lindsey im Eiltempo zurück, schnappte sich das Teil vom Boden und sauste blitzschnell zurück unter seinen Stuhl. Dort erst ließ er seine Beute fallen und beschnupperte sie ausgiebig, ehe er vorsichtig hineinbiss.

Es schmeckte unglaublich gut und erst jetzt wurde Lindsey bewusst, dass er großen Hunger hatte. Er leckte noch den letzten Krümel vom Boden und schnupperte noch etwas herum, um sicherzugehen, dass er nichts übersehen hatte. Dann hob er den Blick und sah die Rothaarige aus großen blauen Augen an.

„Mehr?“, bat er leise.

_„Hey? Hast du gehört, Tara? Das Kätzchen hat ja doch eine Stimme!“_

Vorsichtig duckte sich Lindsey wieder. Sie schien … aufgebracht? Aufgeregt? Auf jeden Fall nicht mehr so ruhig wie eben noch. Hatte er etwas falsch gemacht?

Doch weiter kam er mit seinen Überlegungen nicht. Lilah betrat die Küche, ging schnurrstracks auf die Rothaarige zu und strich ihr um die Beine.

„Verzieh dich, Mischling. Das sind meine Futterspender!“

Ihre schroffen Worte kaschierte sie durch freundliches Schnurren. Lindsey zögerte nicht lange sondern suchte das Weite. Wenn Lilah in der Küche war, war es unter Garantie sein Ziel, möglichst weit von ihr weg zu kommen.

Draußen auf dem Gang sah er sich nachdenklich um und trottete dann zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Angel hob etwas die Schlappohren und öffnete kurz die Augen. Lindsey verharrte und wartete ab, was der Hund gleich machen würde. Als Angel jedoch keine Anstalten machte, irgendetwas zu unternehmen, beschloss Lindsey, dass er wohl weiter gehen konnte, ohne sich in Gefahr zu bringen.

Matt ließ er sich in der Ecke des Zimmers auf dem Teppich nieder und kauerte sich zusammen. Ja, eigentlich sollte er wirklich glücklich sein. Warum war er es dann nicht?

Lindsey hing seinen Gedanken nach, da trottete Spike in den Raum und kauerte sich in Angels Nähe auf den Boden. Nicht ganz. Er duckte sich zwar, streckte den Hintern aber umso weiter in die Höhe. Sein Schwanz zuckte. Lindsey stellte die Ohren auf und fixierte Spike. Warum war er nervös? Er kannte den Hund doch wohl schon länger!

„Na komm, Dicker! Beweg dich mal wieder! Los, los! Du setzt noch Schimmel an, wenn du noch länger dort liegen bleibst. Auf! Schwing die Pfoten!“

Angel richtete sich etwas auf und legte den Kopf schief, betrachtete Spike einen Augenblick. Dann stand er auf und schickte sich an, den Raum zu verlassen. Aber so leicht wollte Spike den Beagle wohl nicht davon kommen lassen. Er sprang dem Hund vor den Füßen herum und versuchte, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken. Neugierig beobachtete Lindsey die Szene und fragte sich, was Spike vorhatte.

„Nun komm schon! Mir ist langweilig! Sei mal nicht so träge heute!“

Angel gab einen düsteren Knurrlaut von sich und trottete weiter. Als Spike noch immer keine Anstalten machte, ihn in Ruhe zu lassen, schnappte er nach dem Kater. Doch die wendige Savannah-Katze wich ohne große Schwierigkeiten aus.

„Jawohl! Das ist mein Großer! Los doch! Versuch es nochmal! Erwischst mich ja doch nicht!“Angel jedoch ignorierte den Kater und trottete aus dem Raum. „Ja! Dann geh doch! Alter Griesgram!“, rief Spike ihm nach, ehe er in Lindseys Richtung trottete. „Bist du auch so lahm wie der?“

Lindseys Ohren zuckten leicht. Er mochte es nicht, wenn jemand auf ihn zu kam. Er wollte lieber alleine sein.

„Scheinbar ja.“ Spike wirkte enttäuscht. „Und ich hatte gehofft, dass hier mal bisschen Leben in die Bude kommt. Lilah ist sich ja zu fein für etwas Toben und Spaß haben und Angel ist zu alt und griesgrämig dafür. Langweilig!“ Lindseys Blick wanderte an Spike vorbei zu dem undurchdringlichen, kalten Glas, welches ihn von der Freiheit trennte. Er wollte weg. Dort hinaus und endlich seine Ruhe haben.

„Wie kommt man da raus?“, erkundigte er sich schließlich. Spike kam näher und hockte sich vor ihn.

„In den Garten? Sag es Tara oder Willow. Die machen schon auf. Obwohl … vermutlich haben sie dann Angst, dass du abhaust und lassen dich deshalb nicht raus.“ Spike folgte Lindseys sehnsüchtigem Blick. „Sie haben Recht, was? Du würdest sofort stiften gehen.“

„Ich gehöre hier nicht hin“, murmelte Lindsey und ließ den Kopf wieder sinken. Seufzend schmiegte er sich stärker in die Ecke.

„Du willst raus?“

„Ja.“

„Wirklich? Und was machst du da draußen? Warum willst du weg? Ist doch ganz nett hier. Warm und gemütlich, jederzeit lecker Essen … gibt Schlimmeres.“

„Das ist euer zu Hause. Nicht meines.“

„Falls du das wegen Lilah sagst: Vergiss sie einfach. Sie ist eine eingebildete Rassekatze und hält sich für was Besseres. Sei doch nicht blöd. Hier ist es echt ganz nett und die Menschen sind sehr fürsorglich.“

„Aha“, gab Lindsey monoton zurück.

„Schön. Du willst gehen? Dann geh. Aber sag nicht, ich hätte dich nicht gewarnt. Das da draußen ist ein Dschungel. Warst du schon mal draußen unterwegs? So richtig?“

„Nein. Mein Mensch hat mich immer eingesperrt. Ich bin es leid, immer eingeschlossen zu sein.“

„Schön. Versteck dich. Ich ruf die beiden und wenn die Tür aufgeht, lauf.“

„Du willst mich also auch los werden.“

„Was? Spinn mal nicht. Du sagst, du willst raus, ich will dir nur helfen. Wenn du nicht willst, auch gut.“

„Doch!“ Lindsey stand auf. „Doch will ich wirklich.“

„Okay.“ Spike trottete zu der großen Glastür und setzte sich davor. „Willow! Tara! Ich will raus! Hallo? Macht ihr mal auf, bitte? Ist mir egal, dass der Neue nicht stiften gehen soll. Ich will Frischluft! Ich will mir den Wind um die Nase wehen lassen also kommt endlich her!“ Es dauerte eine kleine Weile, ehe eine der Frauen den Raum betrat.

_„Meine Güte, Spike. Du bist heute aber wieder anstrengend!“,_ meinte die Blonde. _„Ist ja gut. Ich mach ja schon auf.“_

Sie sah sich kurz im Raum um. Doch Lindsey hatte sich hinter dem Sofa verkrochen. Gespannt wartete er darauf, dass sie die Tür aufmachte. Endlich schob sie die breite Glastür beiseite und Lindsey rannte los wie von einem Hund gehetzt. Dort vor ihm lag die Freiheit, Menschenlosigkeit. Das Paradies!

_„_ **Lindsey** _!_ **Lindsey** _, komm zurück! Willow!_ **Lindsey** _ist entwischt!“_

Hinter sich hörte er die Frau aufgeregt rufen. Wohl wusste er, dass sie ihn rief, doch weshalb sollte er dort bleiben? Nein, er gehörte dort nicht hin. Viel besser war es, wenn er verschwand und sich alleine durchschlug.

Er preschte durch eine Lücke in der Hecke und rannte weiter, immer weiter, bis er irgendwann erschöpft inne halten musste. Das war sie nun. Die Freiheit und er war alleine.

**Author's Note:**

> Jaaaa. ich weiß, ich weiß. Völlig behämmert. Na und? mir war danach *fg* Ich hab da einfach zu viele Katzenbücher gelesen *ha ha* Hatte ja mit dem Gedanken gespielt daraufhin noch Lindseys Erlebnisse auf der Straße zu schildern, aber das lass ich bleiben, denke ich. Viel zu abwegiges A/U und ich vermute schwer, dass das eh kaum jemand lesen wird *ggg* 
> 
> An alle, die gelesen haben: Danke für's lesen!


End file.
